


It's not what you think, or is it?

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots based on prompts with WhiteSwan in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not what you think, or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new story Yay! :)  
> So this is WhiteSwan all the way and i will be accepting prompts all week so get commenting!

“Hey mom, you doing anything?” Emma asked Snow who sat at the table reading yet another request from the townspeople.

 

“Hey sweetheart, nothing that can’t wait why?” Snow asked curiously, Emma’s hand was behind her back and she had a massive grin on her face.

 

“Ta Dah.” Emma proclaimed while pulling a bottle of vodka from behind her. “I thought it would be fun to do some shots.” Emma said.

 

Snow shook her head at her daughter; she could be so unpredictable sometimes. “Really? You want to do shots with your mother?” She asked incredulously.

 

Emma looked unperturbed. “Of course I do. Why not, it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do and this might pass the time better than if I sat and drank it on my own.” Emma batted her eyelashes at Snow and put on her best puppy dog face.

 

Snow sighed in mock resignation, truth be told it did sound like fun and she’s always looking for more ways to spend time with her daughter. “Ok Emma, but just for a little while as you’ve got work tomorrow.”

 

Emma squealed excitedly and ran to the kitchen to get some glasses. “This is going to be so awesome! I’m gonna get Snow White drunk!” Emma giggled to herself and Snow realised she had already had a few drinks before she came over.

 

Emma sat on the floor of the living room and waved Snow over, when she was sat down Emma explained what she wanted to do.

 

“Ok so this is called “I have never…” And basically we say different things like “I’ve never kissed a troll.” And if you have done that then you have to drink your shot.” Emma said excitedly.

 

Snow nodded along, they had played a similar game back in the Enchanted Forest so she knew what to do. “Alright Emma, since this was your idea how about you start.” Snow smiled at Emma who nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Ok so I’ve never shot a bow before.” Emma said after a moments thought.

 

Snow grimaced and picked up her drink before downing it in one, she coughed as it seared her throat.

 

“Great my turn. I have never… broken the law.” Snow said, she grinned at her daughter knowing that she had multiple times.

 

“Good one mom!” Emma exclaimed before downing the shot in one gulp.

 

They went on like this for ten minutes, each statement getting sillier with each shot as they both began to feel the effect of the vodka.

 

“Ooh I’ve got one!” Snow said excitedly. “I’ve never kissed a girl.”

 

“Damn woman, how did you guess?” Emma said. She threw back the shot before thinking hard for a moment. A gleam entered her eyes before she turned to her mother excitedly.

 

“Ok ok so I’ve never thought about shagging you before tonight.” Emma grinned wickedly when Snow left her drink untouched.

 

Emma leaned forwards until they were nose to nose; she paused there waiting to see Snows reaction.

 

“Emma?” Snow questioned her softly. “What are you doing?”

 

“What I’ve wanted to do from the moment I first saw you.” Emma said before closing the distance between them and kissing her mother, it took Snow a moment to realise what was happening and then she was kissing Emma back.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Snow, lifted her up and carried her over to the bed where she laid Snow down gently.

 

She kissed Snow again, harder this time while she removed Snows top and bra, revealing perky white breasts. She massaged them and toyed with Snows nipples until they were hardened peaks.

 

Emma stripped her and Snows clothes off and kissed her way down Snows body reaching her pussy. A quick swipe with her tongue made Snow moan in pleasure and she teased her clit with her tongue while two of her fingers entered Snows pussy, gently thrusting.

 

“Oh gods Emma yes!” Snow exclaimed when Emma added another finger and thrust harder.

 

Emma moved up Snows body and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. She kissed along Snows neck and bit down hard o her pulse making Snow cry out as she came.

 

They lay there panting while Snow recovered and after a few minutes Snow turned to her daughter to speak.

 

“Your turn sweetheart.” Snow grinned at Emma and her hand travelled down Emmas body and was just about to enter her pussy when a noise startled them both.

 

“Snow what the hell’s going on?!” David’s voice rang in their ears as he stared in shock at the two of them on the bed.


End file.
